Beach vol 2
by TamaraJagellovsk
Summary: You won't believe what the sun, the sea and all those beautiful people do to my libi- erm I mean creativity ;-) Sequel to my drabble "Beach"


Jack watched his partner undress. The trademark jacket coming off had always been a turn on for him. Shirt, boots, weapons, jeans. Jack crossed his arms over his chest and enjoyed. It wasn't until John was fully naked that he looked up. Grinning widely he said:

"It's almost as if you've never seen me naked."

"Never in the blazing sun, outside, on a beach like this."

"Liking the view?"

"Fishing much?"

John laughed, a carefree, throaty chuckle that Jack had never heard from him before.

"Beautiful", he said.

It had been soft, but the wind carried it. John seemed surprised.

"What? You asked. And you _know_ I think you're hot."

"That's not what you called me."

"I know."

Jack stood close and ran a hand down John's chest. He found his partner's skin already warmed by the sun.

"I called you beautiful because you are, John."

He kissed him, gently cupping his face.

"Now get in the water."

"You're not coming?"

"No, I'll just enjoy the view."

When John emerged from the water Jack stared at him.

"No way can you tan like this in half an hour!"

John grinned.

"I can and I do."

He squinted skyward.

"My readings said this planet's sun is similar enough to that of my homeworld for it to work. Been a while since I looked like myself."

"You mean this is your natural skin tone?"

John flopped down next to Jack.

"Yup."

He was lying on his back, arms crossed behind his head, eyes closed, enjoying the sun. Jack watched the salt water dry on cinnamon colored skin. God he needed to get his hands on the guy.

John chuckled.

"Your pheromones are off the scale, Harkness."

"And you're doing it on purpose."

John opened his eyes and rolled onto his side.

"Not _everything_ is about sex, Jack."

"And still. It would be such a waste not to shag you when you're that relaxed."

John raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, I don't think I've ever seen you like this."

"I thought we established that."

"No, I mean _behaving_ like this."

"Like what?"

"Carefree, unguarded. Relaxed."

It was true. John was so good at putting up a facade, fooling friends and foes alike, _looking_ relaxed - but this was different.

"Do you know what the light and the darker skin are doing for your eyes?"

John grinned. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do."

John turned back.

"This feels like home", he said, out of the blue.

Jack realized John had never told him anything about where he was from.

"Your home planet?"

"Home. The place I grew up."

"You grew up on a beach?"

Jack had meant it as a quip, but John just smiled.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Did you ever go back?"

"Nope."

Jack grinned.

"How much?"

"Huh?"

"The bounty on your head."

"If I tell you you'll turn me in."

"What did you do?"

Their easy banter missed a beat.

"I recall something about shagging", John said after a moment, but the playful mood was broken.

Jack let out a breath.

"I'm sorry John."

"No shagging then?", John asked, his face still turned to the sun.

"John."

"What?"

"Look at me. Please."

Jack thought his partner might ignore him, but finally he did turn. Eyes the exact same colors as the sea, more exquisite than ever. Jack leaned in.

"So beautiful", he breathed, hovering over John's slightly parted lips. Waiting. For some reason he wanted John to initiate the kiss, and when he finally did John tasted like salt and something intoxicating that Jack had never tasted on him before. He let his mouth wander, small gentle kisses, tasting John's skin. So different...

"If I was an honorable man I'd warn you, Harkness."

Jack tried to clear his head.

"Of what?"

"Of what the electromagnetic spectrum of a sun like this does to my pheromones."

"I think it might be too late", Jack breathed against John's throat. He took up the kisses again, over John's chest and stomach, licking along the sharp edge of his hip bone, as hungry for his cock as he'd never been before.

"God I want you, John", he moaned, his lips brushing the soft skin of John's balls.

"And don't we all know Jack Harkness always gets what he wants", John breathed, eyes shut, lean body laid out in the sun, shameless, carefree, trusting.

Jack came without touching himself, a second after John did, and he swears to the day John had never tasted like that before or ever again.


End file.
